Just when she thought she'd stopped loving him
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: a phone call at three in the morning sends Bella back to her hometown to help out her ex after his wife leaves him and he has no idea how to care for his son on his own. Will their fractured trail of eleven years of tears and pain ever be fixed.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

"Hello," Sleep tinged her voice as well as worry and anxiety. 3 o clock in the morning and her phone had started to ring. She jolted awake and taken a minute to get her wits about her. She grabbed her phone and her heart plummeted as she saw the name that was displayed on the screen. Emmett.

Why Emmett would be calling her she had no idea, She hadn't talked to him in months hadn't seen him in a year and even those phone calls and that one visit were short. She knew she should have erased his number or changed hers but she couldn't she never could forget him. Three in the morning though that was crazy she couldn't ignore it. So with shaking hands she hit the answer button. Because what kind of friend would she be if she didn't answer that phone.

"Bella I need your help." His voice was frantic and she could hear a crying baby in the background.

"Emmett what is it, what the hell is wrong, you do realize that its three in the morning right?"

"Yes I know I'm sorry I just couldn't figure who else to call."

"Where is Victoria?"she asked swallowing the bile at the hated name of his wife.

"I left her or she left me or it was mutual I don't really know right now."

"You're not making any sense."She sat up in bed the phone pressed to her ear the blankets pulled around her.

"The point is she isn't here not that she ever wanted him to begin with, I've told you that."

"You've told me a lot of things Emmett remember I've known you for eleven years."Bella snapped as much as She loved him had always love him she hated when he put her in the middle of his life.

"I need your help please, I don't know what to do how to care for him"

Where are your parents or Alice Rose Jasper hell even Edward you had so many choices yet you picked me, why?"She felt the tears welling in her eyes and threatening to close her throat.

"I don't know," he whispered, " I've always reached out to you."

"I know," She tried to steal her voice make herself sound strong and unaffected. "You made your choices and I made mine. " I went to college you decided we couldn't make it long term and broke my heart. Then you slept with half the population of Forks and Port Angeles getting Victoria pregnant and marrying her. Now your marriage is over and you're stuck with a baby and you want me to pick up the pieces." She took a deep breath, she couldn't say yes she wouldn't say yes.

"We've been friends since we were eleven."

"That's true but I seem to remember the fact that as soon as you became engaged you weren't allowed to speak to me anymore." The pain of that slashed through her like it just happened yesterday and not almost three years prior.

"Bella Please not now." He pleaded.

She bit her lip she wouldn't let those tears fall It was Friday morning and she didn't have classes she could easily pack up and be home. She closed her eyes trying to press out the pain. She heard the baby crying and hearing how close the sound was she figured Emmett was holding him.

"Is Adam ok?"

"I think I just…." Emmett's words trailed off. "I could call my sister my brother my parents you're right but when the going gets tough I always come to you." She sighed knowing that was true. He was her one weakness the one thing she could never say no to the one thing she could never fight. If that made her an idiot so be it. He'd asked her not to call him and she hadn't he always made the first contact and she didn't love him anymore no she couldn't love him anymore it just wasn't possible. She wasn't the naive little eighteen year old girl that had left Forks four years ago.

She threw the covers off and flipped on her light. Grabbing a bag she shoved clothes into it. "I'm on my way but don't for one second think I'm doing this for you." She snapped anger always was her coping mechanism. "I'm doing this for Adam. And its only for the weekend. I will be talking to your mother don't think I won't." She gritted her teeth against the anger she felt the anger at herself for falling back under his spell and the anger at him for knowing her weakness and for not leaving her in peace to move on. "I'll be there in a few hours." She didn't even give him a chance to respond. She hung up and threw the phone in her bag zipping it up and throwing it over her shoulder she grabbed her purse and her keys and went out the door.

It seemed that every time she'd think she'd stopped loving him he'd pop into her life and send her on a tailspin and when it came to Emmett Cullen that complete and total ass the man that had shattered her heart into a thousand pieces many times she had a hard time saying no. Oh she'd always hated Victoria his good for nothing wife and seriously who abandoned a baby but she'd always stood back and let them, let him be. She wasn't going to be the one that broke up that marriage even when all their friends and even his sister was saying she was horrible. She'd met Victoria once and been completely ignored but that was ok by her. It looked like it was time to finally met Adam Cullen though. It seemed eleven years of friendship and a baby in need indeed trumped every instinct in her body that told her to run away before she was crying into her pillow again.

Though she was well aware the tears would come whether she saw him or not. "I can't love him I can't be with him and I'm leaving Sunday." Was the words she repeated as she started the car and started her journey back to her home town.

A/N Ok this is my new story and yes its different and yes Bella has issue's and is weak willed when it comes to Emmett and yes he has a tendency to use her feeling against her but people react to situations differently and when you've known someone for so many years sometimes your life is so entangled with theirs that even if you know better things will happen as they are going to. Yes this will be really angty and they will both fight their feelings but stick with me please. Oh yeah this story idea came from listening to Reba Mcentire's song just when I thought I'd stopped loving you. So listen to that.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Pulling into his driveway she looked up at the house she'd never sat foot in before. She glanced down at the dashboard clock and sighed at the luminous green numbers that read five AM. She grabbed her bag out of the backseat and placed it over her should. "Well here goes nothing." With purpose she walked towards the front door. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. Waiting in the cold air on the front steps she tried not to go back into her memory. She wrapped her arms around herself as even though her coat she was getting a chill. She heard the sounds of a crying baby through the door but it didn't see Emmett was ever going to let her in the house.

She knocked on the door again shuffling her feet on the stoop. The door swung open and she froze. "Oh Bella." Her eyes swung to the child residing in Emmett's arms, red faced and crying.

"Emmett," She nodded walking through the door and scooping the child out of his arm. She juggled the almost one year old on her hip. She may love babies that didn't mean she had any idea of how to handle them. He knew this another reason she wondered why the hell he called her. "Hey Adam," She cooed rocking back and forth rubbing his little back. She took the moment to take a good look at the child. There was no denying that he was Emmett's child he had his hair his eyes his everything Bella was hard pressed to see anything of Victoria in the child. She looked around the house and seeing a couch she walked over to it. Sitting down she sat the baby so he was facing her. "Have you feed him?" She looked up at Emmett.

"Yeah half an hour ago," Bella felt the babies bottom he didn't seem to need to be changed.

"Are you just giving your daddy a hard time." She bounced Adam on her knee. The baby started lessen his crying as he looked at her. "Don't worry I like giving him a hard time to." She leaned over and pretend to whisper to the Adam.

"Hey don't turn my child against me."

"Well I have to be the cool Auntie now don't I." Adam stopped crying all together and grabbed his chubby little hand out grabbing at a piece of Bella's hair that had fallen from her ponytail.

"no, that is my hair not a toy." Bella untangled her tresses from around the child's fingers. "Now will you sleep for me, Does he have a bouncer or anything?"

"Yeah," Emmett nodded over to the bouncer seat.

"Well get it for me and place it in front of my feet."

Pulling the bouncer over in front of Bella as soon as that was done Emmett stepped back again he almost looked as though Bella would slap him if he got to close. She just rolled her eyes and placed Adam down in the bouncy seat. "Now Adam we are going to sleep it is five in the morning and I get cranky without sleep." Bella wagged her finger playfully at the baby. She placed her foot on the bouncer and started to bounce it. Humming lightly she watched as Adam slowly drifted asleep. "Get me a blanket for him." Bella whispered. Emmett handed her a blanket and covering him with it she sat back staring down at the sleeping baby. She felt a pang in her heart. Whenever she'd thought up Emmett Cullen's children in the past she always assumed she'd be the mother.

She sat back and yawned resting her head against the back of the couch. "You're a life saver." Emmett sat down next to her. She opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Emmett you can't expect me to always drop everything and come to your rescue."

"I know that." He gave her a look that made her want to help him but she shook her head. She was leaving at the end of the weekend.

"I really want to know what the heck happened between you and Victoria but I'm exhausted to you happen to have a pillow and blanket I can use?"

"Yeah one second." He got up and came back a minute later with a throw and a pillow. "Thank you," Bella took the blanket and pillow from him. She laid down on the couch and covered herself. "You know you have to tell your parents tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Emmett sighed. Bella knew that other things needed to be discussed but her eyes were tired. Emmett picked up the baby and carried him to his bedroom placing him down in his crib. "Adam what are we going to do?" He smoothed the blanket down over his child. He looked out the door at the sleeping form of Bella. "I've really screwed up my life Adam."

Sighing he walked out and shutting the door he went into his room. He flipped the baby monitor on and got into bed. He let his mind wonder Why had he called her, she was right he could have called his mother his sister his brother or many others but he'd chosen her. She hated him or at least highly disliked him. He knew that much but at the same time she'd shown up. He just wished he'd had half the heart that Bella had.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed. and please review if you want more. Also I have a new story called Roads lead home. So If you haven't checked it out already go and do so.


End file.
